Airplanes, spacecraft and motorized boats all expel material away from themselves in order to travel forward. In the case of a boat, water is expelled backwards, and in the case of a plane, air is pushed backwards. This is also true of spacecraft and satellites that travel outside the atmosphere when they change orbit or orientation. The major limitation is that spacecraft can only carry a limited amount of fuel with which to accelerate or change direction. This invention addresses this problem. No material is expelled in the opposite direction of travel of the system. A source of power is required to operate this new propulsion system. Newton is piecemeal conserved but discontinuities occur when the system is redefined periodically by engaging other parts or masses of the system as the system operates. The proper conditions can be produced by the system to move a vehicle forward or backward in space, water, or on the ground without expelling any matter to the outside. The system has been reduced to practice as described infra and additionally has been extensively tested on an air table for proper operation.